User talk:JCoug/archive
This is an archive of old talk discussions. They will be ordered from most recent to least recent, and categorized by month. = November, 2009 = VOB aspect problem JCoug, On my SP Pro HD, when I play VOB files (extracted straight from DVDs), the picture comes out Letterboxed, even though the material is actually anamorphic widescreen. However, when I play an ISO image of the DVDs, the picture comes out anamorphic widescreen as expected. Is this a known issue, or is there something that can be done to avoid this? I upgraded to 1.8 firmware. I also asked this in the help forum. --JCoug 15:09, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Foobart 21:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC)foobart :My response is in the forum ATSC Tuner support via HDHOMERUN I plan to purchase SPP and will connect to HDHOMERUN tuner. It looks like this sould be relatively easy to get working. See "HDHomeRun Development Guide" from the SiliconDust website. The key idea is the tuner is streaming over TCP or UDP. It should be relatively easy to to capture the stream. Either the "hdhomerun_config" tool with source from SiliconDust or using ncat. Based on your last blog post, I thought you may be interested in the idea. Looks you can watch live the analog timeshift scheme in the wiki. Needs recording API. Probably a web page. Maybe onscreen, but sounds harder. 00:18, November 19, 2009 (UTC) MP4 support Hello, First of all, I would like to thank you on the wonderful job that you guys are doing with helping out all the helpless people here. I have just purchased a Screenplay Pro HD 1 TB drive. On plugging in the drive to my LG Full HD TV and copying HD content in mp4 format to my Screenplay, I went on to play the content only to be disappointed. The movies play well on my PC (both in Windows Media Player as well as VLC Media player). But somehow when I transfer it to the Iomega Screen Play Media player, I end up with a "Invalid File!!" message. The firmware version is 1.8. Is there something I'm missing here or is it just that this hardware just does not support mp4 format. Please advise. All your assistance regarding the same is highly appreciated. Regards. -- 22:08, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Carmo. :Hi Carmo. I've moved your question into the forum and answered there. --JCoug 17:10, December 4, 2009 (UTC) = September, 2009 = XBOX TO IOMEGA CONNECT Modded xbox has ftp - AVALAUNCH - UNLEASH X - XBMC - and about 5 other applications and dashboards. I have done xbox to xbox direct using avalaunch + xbmc + dvd2xbox with ethernet cross over cable. Also done laptop to xbox ftp. My xbox is modchipped - you can do much of this with softmodded xbox also. Programs have ftp+DHCP+DNS+telnet+about 4 other types or terms of connection like static ip + http + irc. ??? Can i connect screenplay pro HD to xbox without iomtools hack ??? Have just got my new screenplay and setup with with v1.8 firmware- Transfered a few divx files and dvd files with usb. Tested 1080i NTSC/PAL. = WORKING.--Xbmc 01:30, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Running ggrab to record streams from a Dreambox Wonderful site you've put together - thanks! I bought the ScreenPlay Pro HD to record from my Dreambox 500s (a linux-based satellite receiver). To do this, you need to run Ggrab on the ScreenPlay so that it will pick up the stream. Info is here: http://nas-2000.org/mwiki/index.php?title=Ggrab_setup_for_dreambox/dbox2 When I enter the command: exec sserver -q -sport 4000 -s 0 -udp -o /mnt/IDE1/movie & I get the messages: /bin/sh: exec: 1: sserver: not found 1 + Done (2) exec sserver -q -sport 4000 -s 0 -udp -o /mnt/IDE1/movie Is there some reason I can't execute sserver? Is there another way to record from the DreamBox? Running ggrab to record streams from a Dreambox Wonderful site you've put together - thanks! I bought the ScreenPlay Pro HD to record from my Dreambox 500s (a linux-based satellite receiver). To do this, you need to run Ggrab on the ScreenPlay so that it will pick up the stream. Info is here: http://nas-2000.org/mwiki/index.php?title=Ggrab_setup_for_dreambox/dbox2 When I enter the command: exec sserver -q -sport 4000 -s 0 -udp -o /mnt/IDE1/movie & I get the messages: /bin/sh: exec: 1: sserver: not found 1 + Done (2) exec sserver -q -sport 4000 -s 0 -udp -o /mnt/IDE1/movie Is there some reason I can't execute sserver? Is there another way to record from the DreamBox? Any idea on new updates of IomTools or skins? Just curious if the creator of IomTools is still working on newer updates of the program or anyone else is working on skins? :response is on your talk page = August, 2009 = Problems with chmod Hi JCoug, can you help me with my problem setting identify programm with chmod command to an executable? thats the scenario: ---- I logged on to the screenplay via telnet as described. I copied identify programm to the HDD1 folder. It exists - I listed it via "ls -la"-command. "-rw------- 1 root root 5982 Jan 27 2009 identify" But the chmod command got the error "chmod: identify: Operation not supported" Can anyone tell me what's my mistake? ---- thanks for your support :) --Susan1967 05:08, 7 August 2009 (UTC) greetings from susan1967 From Justin Hello, I am new to alot of what is being discussed here on this site... BTW thank you so much for starting this wikia... My first question is after reading about iomtools I decieded to DL and install. upon installing it is all in Spanish... is there an English version? if so may I get a link. Secondly can you please shed some light on the customizing skin? are there any preset customizations out there for the skins? Again I thank you for you time and your work on this site. It is truly one of the nicer wikia site I have every used... Thank you again, Jhayes 07:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC)Justin One More Thing, Please Thank you for the info, one more thing I wanted to ask is this. I am using Vista and I have the Screenplay pro connected to my network and every couple of days I loose my connectivity to the SPP. If I reboot the SPP it comes right back, do you know of a way around this? Thank you, Jhayes = July, 2009 = Torrent Client for torrents bigger than 2GB Hello! First thank you very much for this wiki, it was very useful so far to me. But now I runned into a problem; I tried to follow the instructions on Torrent Client#Upgrade to Enhanced CTorrent 3.3.2 and after I compiled the sources the problems started: #there where no libraries files (/lib/libgcc_s.so.1, /lib/libc.so.0, /lib/libm.so.0, /usr/lib/libstdc++.so.6) in the directory #then I tried to use the 'compiled binary and libraries' and copied them to the directories as mentioned and after that CTCS stopped to work! #so I had to re-copy the initial version from top of the page again... So I am very unhappy with this issue, since I don't know if I can trust this setup now and I would like to use files bigger than 2GB. Can you help me, give me a hint or something else, please?!? That would be very cool! Thank you very much and greetings -- 19:47, 19 July 2009 (UTC) (you can drop me an answer to Benutzer Diskussion:DrTrigon) Web interface... Hi Jcoug! Recently I ordered a new Iomega Home media network drive.. I think this also runs the samba server like SPP HD. But this has a nice web interface & FTP & Torrent client & a twonky media interface page.. can we use the same inour SPP HD.. I may receive my new home media drive today. I read some where we can telnet to this new home media network drive. Have you tried these? Do you want me to do any thing..? Please let me know.. Update.. Unfortunately the telnet is diabled... cannot connect directy to a PC --Rmbabu 15:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) = June, 2009 = VSFTP / BFTP changes needed Hi JCoug I was trying out the VSFTP ( I was previously using BFTP through IOMTOOLS customisation) initially the installation did not go thru. On analysis I found that the setup script trying to add user "ftp" . Since I have used BFTP already user ftp exist & the installation was not complete. so I used the deluser command to remove the existing user "ftp" then reinstalled the Vsftp & then it worked.. May be you can add these instructions in the VSFTP page so that some one who already used bftp wants to use vsftp then they have to first remove user "ftp" before doing the rest of installation or if you can modify the vsftp script to first remove the user "ftp" if exists. Thanks & best regards -- 21:17, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Parental Control Is there any way to instigate parental control on the screenplay pro? I understnad that it was removed form a previous firware version? Urgent decision to take Hi Jason, First of all, many thanks for this nice source of information, great job... It makes me think to -maybe- keep my SPP after my first dissapointment. I specifically bought this player because it was a known brand (iomega) and for its LAN/NAS capability. Like others, I'm quite disappointed by the network performance. I bought it last WE and have yet another week for the return policy period. I would like to know it I could finally get some satisfactory level of network performance or if my SPP has other issue. In addition to the low net performance (using samba server on iomega and mount.cifs on my linux computer) I also get some error reported by CIFS driver wrt. some unfinished write operation (don't have the correct error message at hand for now). I have not seen anything similar reported on this wiki nor on your blog. The files are correctly (same size) transferred but at max 1.4MB/s, much lower than the 7/8 MB/s I could read on this wiki. I'm running firmware 1.8, with a full upgrade (reformatting the drive). I do not understand the low tfx rate given that some iPerf tests provides me 45Mb/s downstream and 75Mb/s upstream, that is about 5.6 and 9.3 MB/s. Any idea what could cause the low tfx rate of my setup? Should I consider my piece defect and get another one? Thanks in advance. --ThWal 21:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) = May, 2009 = User Page Started Hey JCoug, I was able to get an account started and a user page going which I see you found. The problem was with the Rich Text editing. Turning that off in the Preferences/Editing solved the issue. I haven't tried editing the main wiki pages yet as I'm still learning the formatting and don't want to mess up the nice layout you have going. I do want to add some pictures and may run into difficulties as I do not have the Edit Toolbar available. I'm guessing I will have to do it manually through the Special:Upload form?? It looks fairly self-explanatory but once uploaded where/how do I point the link(s) to the uploaded pics for the pages I will be creating? Also, how do I add my User Page name added to the Community>Featured Users> Drop down list? Viddy 09:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) ScreenPlay Pro HD Firmware 1.5 Hi, I read your message regarding the Firmware version 1.5. I have a unit with Firmware 1.5.I am a Network Engineer. I Know a lot about Microsoft products but not too much about linux. Especially not enough about the SPP HD. I would like to help you get any information from my unit, including making a backup of the Linux partitions. Now I know I can probably Clone the Partitions via Ghost or any other Disk Imaging Software that Supports Linux Partitions from DOS. I don't have any workstaions with Linux on it. But, before we can go that far, If you can give me the exact instructions on how to obtain the information you're currently looking for to complete the Firmware 1.5 Docs. You already know that Telnet is disabled by default. Tell me what to do here and may be I can give you, not only the info you need, you can instruct me to get all the files from the Linux Partitions to upgrade those people who are eager to Upgrade to V 1.5. Since you're a programmer, may be you can make improvements to the unit that we can all benefit from. Please Post the instructions. Thanks, Sam :Sam - I left the response on the user talk IP address you logged in from. graphic interface? The SPP interface is so damn ugly. In my dream system users of the SPP could browse the movies via the cover artwork. Presumably this would be accomplished by placing the graphic file in the appropriate subdirectory. Has anyone created a hack of this sort? gary = April, 2009 = Can't edit pages Hiya JCoug I am unable to make edits on the main pages because my system is buttoned down too tight. I'm not looking for help as to how to solve that, I know what the problem is but unwilling to allow certain scripting to be performed in my browser. What I am going to do is post some SPP findings here and if you or anyone else wants to add them to the main pages please do. If you object and don't want me posting these things here thats OK too. Just delete this one and I will understand. I tested playlists and shortcuts to see what can be done. Windows shortcut files do not work, not even recognized by the SPP. However I found that WinAmp created .m3u playlists work just fine and not just for music files... video files work just as well. The .m3u must be created from the hard drive layout on the SPP as the pointers are absolute addressed. In other words, if you have a file in root/movies/1990 and create a playlist with this file in it, the file must always stay there for this .m3u to work. What does this tip mean in practice? Well, imagine you have a lot of movies and have them organized by year. 2000,1990,1980 etc. You could have a Movie playlist folder and create playlists to further organize your collection by Genre (all Action, Drama, Comedy etc.) or you could make playlists of all movies by specific actors or directors. It will make organizing much easier than trying to make individual sub-directories for these catagories. Since the .m3u files are text files even a couple hundred of them will only be a few megabytes. ToDo next: check how this will work with multiple externals. Viddy Direct connection from SPP to computer? Hi JCoug, You seem to be the expert at this, so I'm hoping you can help where Iomega could not. Your page says that you can connect the SPP to your computer directly via crossover ethernet cable. When I do this, my laptop will not find the SPP drive, even though it works well (but slow) when done through a router. Iomega told me that this was not supported, but that setting my computers IP address in the 169.254.XXX.XXX range and a subnet mask of 255.255.0.0 should allow the discovery tool to find the drive. No such luck.... Have you been able to connect the SPP to your computer using direct crossover cable? If so, any advice? thanks in advance for any help you can provide. Best, Michael King From Darkmantis Jcoug, hey this is Darkmantis from the Iomega forums that gave you the pictures and instructions on how to pull out the drive. I was curious about the new firmware 1.5 that's being shipped with the new drives, if you have heard any specifics on what they have fixed. How did you hear about the drives being shipped with 1.5, btw? I am dying to know if they have been making any major improvements with the codec support, audio/video etc. I don't use wikia that often, but if you can email me at darkmantis69@gmail.com - that would be great. And thanks again for putting up this page, it is nice to refer people here instead of explaining it constantly! haha. Also, I have been working on experimentation with different encoders, mostly free software (seems to be the only good ones out there, btw), but I have successfully encoded every file type out there so far that's high def like MKV and WMV with DTS audio. You know, the hard ones :) I'm putting together a package for everyone to download full of free tools that will get the job done. And, do you know if the Western Digital HD multimedia player is similar in compatibility as the SPP? I was under the impression that it played MKV files natively, but I ran into forum or video about the device stating that "what it can't play, it needs transcode software" ..so that made me think, is this thing the same as the SPP? I can get the device for 109$, but I'm leary about it playing mkv and wmv hd filetypes.. Thanks! darky Question about preparing polish subtitles Hello Im a new user of ScreenPlay Pro Hd, Im from Poland and I dont know how to prepare subtitles for avi files (*.srt) with my national letters. I tryied ansi, unicode, ee and nothing. I use subtitle workshop - and notepad. Problem solved!!! Upgrade soft to 1.8 and everything works great :-) Excellent SPP Resource This wiki is a great resource for the SPP. I've only had mine for a few days and have only played with the recording capabilities in the HQ mode. I have 3 other media streamers (Tivx, Trekstor and WDTV HD) and am very familiar with the pros and cons of each. I got the SPP mainly for recording to replace my Panasonic 80GB HD DVD recorder and having to burn discs to tranfer over to a PC and create Xvid files. The SPP seems to work satisfactorily so far although I have had a few failed recordings for unknown reasons. After a recording failure the file does show in explorer via USB and has a .R00 appended to the filename, if I remember correctly. I also found that a file recorded in HQ mode (only tried this with 1 file so far) when imported into Nero DVD Author complained that the file was out of DVD spec. The combined video and audio bitrate was too high. I don't know if this was specific to the one file (only one tested) or if Nero would have still burned the file anyway without reencoding (did not test, only imported the file to check... not burn). I will be playing with the SPP much more over the coming weeks and will report back here with any findings that may be worthwhile for the wiki, as time permits. I won't be doing any tests of Linux / Networking capabilities as I have no interest or time to persue those avenues. I only use these various brands of boxes for playback of Xvid, Divx and MKV .x264 (WDTV HD). I have already found some great tips and tricks here and thank you all very much for creating this wiki. It's a better resource than scouring the 100's of pages of forums full of trolls and rants that are online for the other boxes. Viddy Thanks Guys @Superberny @JCoug Thanks Guys.. Thanks a alot for Lighting fast response Babu Modifying Interface Hi I am unable to download the original interface zip file & the blue zip file of the images link you have given in the section. Could you please check Thanks in advance Babu Babu, I corrected the links. Superberny 19:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) From JRozario Hi JCoug , Did a fdisk and changes to ext3 however the issue I face in both OSX Leopard and MS XP ( with the drive connected on USB ) with FUSE or ext2fs drivers running the OSes only mount the OS partitions of the SPPHD -apparently they seem mirrored however the multimedia partition doesn't seem to be available.Had been using the NTFS filesystem but felt it was very buggy. The SPP HD in player mode ( only connected to the TV) , works fine , telnet access / network mounts work normally however network transfer speeds appear a lot faster than when the drive was on NTFS , with ext2fs drivers on OS X the drive fails to mount with an error on dmesg showing alignment errors. Any suggestions welcome before I revert to NTFS would --would need to access the drive on USB . Thanks 18:05, 6 March 2009 (UTC)~JRozario about ctorrent and more Hi Jason, I have never tried to download files over 2 GB but I think the ctorrent published in the wikia is "enhanced ctorrent" (http://www.rahul.net/dholmes/ctorrent/) and this supports files more than 2 GB. On the other hand am trying to run the top command on linux spp and I found a openwrt binary compatible, but I can not work because it needs the libraries "ncurses". I tried to install ones for "mipsel" but say they are not "ELF" compatible. Any idea? Thank you. Rodrogo 21:38, 6 April 2009 (UTC) = February, 2009 = Header upgrade.bin Hi Jason, I made a program to extract the file system of a upgrade.bin, able to modify and then return to the new celeb upgrade.bin Everything works fine except that when you try to update with the new upgrade.bin DataInstaller.exe said that the file is corrupted. If doubt is due to misinterpreted upgrader.bin header. I saw your blog in the subject, could you tell me if you come to some conclusion? You know what is the structure of 32 bytes of header upgrade.bin? Super. En español: Hola Jason, He hecho un programa para extraer el sistema de ficheros de un upgrade.bin, poderlo modificar y despues volver a cear el nuevo upgrade.bin Todo funciona bien, excepto que al intentar actualizar con el nuevo upgrade.bin DataInstaller.exe dice que el archivo es corrupto. Si duda se debe a que interprete mal la cabecera del upgrader.bin. He visto que en tu blog se trato el tema, ¿podrias decirme si llegaste a alguna conclusion? Sabes cual es la estructura de los 32 bytes de la cabecera upgrade.bin? Superberny 10:14, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Contribs Hi Jason. I did some edit to the wiki (how to hide files/folders). Please correct my language mistakes. Thanks Andrea Upgrade Hi JCoug, First of all thank you for this site. Very useful. I've just received my SPP HD 1T, but my surprise was that due to network speed is almost unusable for my propose (use as a multimedia content Network storage far from the computer) I read about to improve the samba server in this page. I did it. Works ok, double speed, but still not enough and very unstable network connections. I want to try with the R1.1 firmware but I am not able to find it. Any help in this regard? I'm am interested in test the idea of an external DVD USB reader for playing all my DVD's and PVR with USB TV tuner. May be with the help of this firmware (rtd1261.wikidot.com). I hope that Iomega releases a proprer official firmware for this good piece of hardware but reading from the Iomega forum discourage me a little. Thank you in advance Bugdiscoverer 12:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I'm doing direct cable connection, not wifi. May be was that I increased the number of samba connections / process to 5 and that was too much for the box. Now I've installed again the patch for 2GB limit and is working quite stable. I switch off the web server . With the new firmware too. My next goal is the torrent client and may be mldonkey. Thankyou Bugdiscoverer 15:43, 23 February 2009 (UTC) warning: cannot change to home directory Hi Jason. I'm Andrea. I tested some of your hack: the replacement of smbd, the integration of the Torrent Client and the identity tool. I had only problems with the "identity": I had errors when I typed the "chmod 755 identify" command. I think it was a problem about permssions on file system. I tried some workaround. At the and it works. Now I find this message at the logon with telnet. Iomega login: root warning: cannot change to home directory BusyBox v1.1.3 (2008.08.05-12:04+0000) Built-in shell (ash) Enter 'help' for a list of built-in commands. / # I think there wasn't the first time I logged on the Iomega box. Is that true? Do you have an idea about this? Thanks Andrea ScreenPlay Pro HD: Getting around the 2 GB limit Hi JCoug. My name is Andrea. I 'm from Italy, so excuse me for my bad English. I found you wiki reading the RTD1261 Mediaplayer site. I'm system engineer on Windows systems, but I have no experience on Linux. I used your instruction on my Iomega and it works. I added some comment and specification in the page where you explain the "hack" to Getting around the "stupid" 2 GB limit. I don't understand why, but the wiki not recorded my name in the editor fields of the changes. I hope my contribute will be useful for someone. Thanks Andrea Still me (Filippo :P) Hi JCough, you're right about my requirements. I'm mostly interested on storing and playing downloaded media, recording is just a nice feature that I could easily live without. But here in Italy HD adoption is going quite slow, there is almost no HD italian video on the net and I believe it will take a while to get widespread diffusion. By the way I'd really like to have a Popcorn Hour like device but the price difference is really big here (240 € for a NMT with no disk, 179 € SPP HD 500 GB) and I don't think it's worth for what I need. About WD TV, yeah it's a great device, particularly because WD listens to their customers, doesn't violate GPL and doesn't answer "it's a drive not a computer"-like things when you complain about issues. But it's not networked and this really cuts down its features. I think network support is maybe my main requirement.argf 07:11, 9 February 2009 (UTC) From Filippo Hi I'm evalutating to buy this device but I'm a bit worried about outstanding issues. Particularly network throughput, I read "very very slow network speed" but still cannot find any good data to prove this. Did you run iperf to test exact network capabilities? In iomegasupportforums someone did it and reported: 1912 0.0-10.0 sec 56.7 MBytes 47.5 Mbits/sec (pc - screenplay) [ 5] 0.0-10.0 sec 57.1 MBytes 47.9 Mbits/sec (screenplay - pc) [ 5] 0.0-10.0 sec 10.2 MBytes 8.56 Mbits/sec (screenplay - winpc) (biased?) [ 5] 0.0-10.0 sec 58.6 MBytes 49.1 Mbits/sec (screenplay - buffalo nas) [ 5] 0.0-10.0 sec 69.8 MBytes 58.5 Mbits/sec (screenplay - loopback) That data seems quite reasonable to me, I have a dd-wrt based router that does 40 Mbits/sec on loopback and a celeron 266 that does 70 Mbits/sec on loopback. So it seems the screenplay has got average performances. Particularly the loopback data compared to the network throughput says that network performances are quite good and the bottleneck should be the cpu or just disk io. In the forums there is some big misunderstanding about the difference between Mbits and MBytes so it is quite difficult to get useful data (someone even said it does 2 mbps...). By the way my question is, could you confirm that data? If the real transfer speed over samba is slower than what reported by iperf there is some good chance that it's configured badly or that the real bottleneck is the buggy ntfs driver (which would be quite possibile given the several crashes on big files copy reported). Did you try to test network speeds with ext3? What about the 2GB-bug-free samba, does it have better performances? Another question about the buggy seagate firmware. Did anyone reported it to Iomega? Did they say anything about it? Thanks, Argf 08:50, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Firmware tools Hola JCoug, Soy Super, te deje un mensaje en tu blog hace un par de dias. Siento no poder hablar en ingles, pero si te interesa se que podras encontrar un traductor facilmente. En primer lugar felicitarte por el trabajo realizado hasta el momento, aunque veo la wikia muy complicada para segir las actualizaciones y las conversaciones deberian ser todas en el foro, excepto las privadas. Tambien tengo problemas con alguna extension que utiliza la wikia y el traductor automatico de google. Ya me comentaras si tiene solucion. Hasta aqui mis criticas, espero que constructivas y siempre pensando en mejorar. Bien, te explico un poco mi trabajo: Siguiendo el ejemplo de MHDWorld y a pesar de mis limitados conocimiento de linux, me planteo la posibilidad de crear un programa para adaptar el firmware de nuestro aparato. No voy a intentar de momento modificar el DVDPLAYER, pero si podriamos cambiar por ejemplo el samba que viene de origen por el que aparece en la wikia, añadir FTP, añadir administracion web para configurar el smb.conf, etc... Para hacer esto lo primero es desempaquetar el archivo upgrade.bin incluido en el firmware r1 y veo una serie de ficheros, entre los cuales destaca un install.bin. Despues de mirar mucho veo que tiene una estructura interna similar al Emtec R100 (atencion hablo de software no del hardware!!!). Desempaquetado el install.bim me encuentro con 4 ficheros, 3 de momento desconocidos, pero el cuarto es un tar.bz2 con una copia del sistema de ficheros de nuestro Screenplay. El siguiente paso es extraer y montar dicho sistema de archivos, modificar los que queramos y realizar el proceso inverso hasta obtener un nuevo upgrade.bin con el que poder actualizar. Si te interesa el tema dimelo y os ire informando de mis avances.Superberny 22:27, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations!!! You´re doing the work iomega should do, but doesn't. If I can help in any way, just ask for it. I hope my wired network will be working in about a week, and have no fear of going out of warranty. Thanx a lot, Luis. L.cazalis 21:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) = January, 2009 = What about Lacie's firmware Dear JCoug, First of all, sorry for my bad English. I have the Iomega ScreenPlay Pro HD 500 GB and I'm trying to update with Lacie's firmware. I put modified flash.fuf and the other two files in the folder /usr/local/firmware (seen from Linux) but in the Iomega menu there is not any item called "Firmware update". I red in this wiki (by the way congratulations) that the "phantom" r1.1 update has this item. Here my question, where can I get the r1.1 update? If you want, this is I tried with Iomega Screenplay Pro HD: http://www.iomegasupportforums.com/phpbb2/viewtopic.php?p=52930#52930 Any suggestions? Perhaps a new bug? (from Ferranh) Hi ! Perhaps my little incident may be interesting for you. I've a ScreenPlay Pro HD since few hours and now I get trouble... My Lan IP address starts with a 10.xxx.xxx.xxx and this device doesn't detect my DHCP server (wired connection), I've configured a Static IP address seeing the process in TV, but when I connect again to the Lan the device does not reply a ping.. What's wrong? My surprise is when I've connected again to the TV: the first octet is different: Appears 192 when it must be 10 ! The following attempts confirmed the strange beahviour. Well I'm gonna send my incident to iomega, perhaps I will have to change all my addressing.. By the way, congratulations for your pages: 100% useful ! Thank you I'd just like to thank you for this great collection of knowledge and resources. Ciao, 13:09, 4 January 2009 (UTC) = December, 2008 = From ad0311 i will Jason if you have any other ideas on the USB wifi dongles please do let me know. Cheers and have a great new year Cheers Ad0311 03:17, 29 December 2008 (UTC)Anoop Great work Hi JCoug -- you've gotten this project off to a great start, with a nice logo, a great main page, and several helpful articles already! Please keep up the good work, and let me know if there's anything you can use help with. You've already gotten attention from several editors -- I see you've talked to User:KC2DQS, but please keep an eye on and try to say hello to all new editors, including anonymous/IP users as this can encourage them to log in. You can customize and use the and templates if you like, or write your own greetings. Encouraging communication and a sense of community is one of the most important things an admin can do to help your wiki grow. Best of luck to you! — Catherine (talk) 12:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out -- I'm sorry I missed the email somehow! I've deleted the eight pages that were in the Screenplay category (see http://scratchpad.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete ) -- please let me know if there were any other strays I might have missed. — Catherine (talk) 17:59, 24 December 2008 (UTC) From KC2DQS Sounds like there are some flaws in my testing. It is my hope that if we can figure out what works. That we will have a better understanding of what is the best formats to standardise on. The record test was done by recording five minute blocks of the Thanksgiving parade that was on my TimeWarner DVR. You have to put gapes in the record schedule or it will drop time from the next recording. So I scheduled five recordings five minutes each. Every ten minutes. But you are correct the compression could change from recording to recording. I also notice that my original testing showed that I could only record 200 hours of video in the HQ mode. The KPS was calculated by dividing the file size by 5 and then by 60. The 1 Hour was calculated by taking KPS * 60 * 60 and the converting it to GB. I will run the test again using a still test pattern. That will take care of the variation in video. Can I just use no audio or will that shift the numbers too much? I have also started a second test using video conversion software to convert the same 2:20 minute trailer from a DVD. I have found that some of my files that were decoded in MP4 format play. Movies that were converter to MP4 format crash the preview screen and will not play. Chapters pulled from a DVD of concert footage play fine and they were converted with the same software. I will continue to run test and report my findings. Please keep an eye on the results and keep me honest. Just curious of what your profession is? You seem very knowledgeable on this subject. I work for ALSTOM Signaling as a Senior Test Engineer. But my background is more of an expert on the assembly of PCB assemblies. I also work part time as a tech at VUZIX a company that make vision systems. David C Reussow KC2DQS hi JCoug here i am again,after a few months of no touch i try to restart my SPP and it worked i dont know what happened but it work , now im trying to set it up to connect with my network and new problem arises. It wont be detected by my comp even though i set up a static ip it says may not exist or not connected,any idea?